


the boys

by ididntsignupforthis



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, unrelated joshler tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididntsignupforthis/pseuds/ididntsignupforthis
Summary: it's called "the boys."





	

once there were two boys 

they were so handsome that everyone had a heart attack and died. 

the end.

**Author's Note:**

> i take pride in my work in a very sophisticated manner. you shall never see me write in such ways that will question my authority as a writer nor procrastinate for any silly matter, for i also take responsibility in what is given to me to accomplish for a brighter future: PLEASE FUCKING KILL ME AND/OR MY PROBLEMS


End file.
